That Bloody Brit
by asianeyebrows
Summary: When a school camping trip leaves Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones stranded in the middle of nowhere, will new feelings arise for each other as they battle the elements together? Join "The Black Sheep of Europe" as he humorously, and at times, very awkwardly, sets out for the hero's heart. Childhood friendships always did mean teen yaoi romance after all!


Arthur always had a thing for writing.

He didn't know why he did; maybe it was just the way that the words flowed onto the page with such grace and ease. How when he held his pen, it gave him strength; his stress and troubles were released into the page, and replaced with a wave of content feeling.

There was just something about it that Arthur couldn't explain. It was his hideaway from the world, from society, from the dangers, terrors, and fears of reality. And that made it everything to him.

Well, almost everything.

"ARTIE, WAIT UP!"

Alfred Jones ran up the stairs; taking the flight two steps at a time, a cheerful smile glued on his face.

That was another passion of Arthur's, though this one was much more of a secret.

Alfred.

* * *

><p>Best friends since childhood, Arthur could still remember how they met each other. They were the tender age of five, both boys playing at a park near their houses. While Arthur was reading to himself, Alfred was building a sandcastle next to the young reader, and "accidently" dumped sand on Arthur's so called "flying mint bunny", which caused an outbreak of fury from Iggy.<p>

Along with the owner himself, flying mint bunny, (according to Arthur) didn't appreciate having the sand thrown on him, saying that it "stung his eyes", and demanded an apology, pronto.

Arthur was a pretty eccentric five year old. But, it was that, the rudeness and slight bitterness in his voice, as well as the mad expression that was dawned upon his face, (well, as mad as a five year old can look) that had Alfred drawn to him immediately. He reached over to give him a hug.

"Sorry dude!" He said with a smile, squeezing the life out of Iggy.

"Why are hugging me?!" Arthur asked, scowling his future best friend.

"Because we're friends!" Alfred exclaimed, letting go of Arthur. "Do you and that mint thing of yours wanna build a sandcastle with me?"

"It's not a thing, it's a bunny." Iggy bickered.

He joined Alfred though, and as they build cities, roads, and castles, and fought off monsters together, he became close to the energetic boy, finding that they enjoyed each other's company. (Back then though, Alfred just thought that Iggy looked lonely, and Arthur had nothing better to do.) By the time Arthur had to head home, the two became good friends.

Two months later, when summer was over and school had begun, they would find themselves in the same grade one class. Thus, a decade of laughs, bickering, and even a few tears, had begun.

* * *

><p>Arthur doesn't know when he started to see Alfred more than "just friends." Maybe it was when they were thirteen, working at Alfred's house on a Science Fair project together. It was the day before the assignment was due in, and they were scrambling to complete it all. It was well known that Alfred was a master slacker, and was skilled in the art of procrastination.<p>

"Bloody hell, Alfred, you're such an git! The project is due tomorrow, and while my half is complete, you've barely written three words! How are we going to submit this in tomorrow?!" Arthur lectured, pushing his glasses up from the tip of his nose.

He huffed in frustration. Alfred made things so much more complicated when it came to pair and group work, him and his procrastinating self. Yet, he managed to hand everything in at time, and get decent grades. It made Iggy so mad, as Arthur had to work his arse off when it came to his studies to get the marks he desired.

"Dude, chillax! I'll pull an all-nighter tonight, and my half will be completed in time. Alfred said. Now, let's go! I've got Grand Theft Auto Five in my hands, and the hero has some major ass to kick!"

"No Al! I'm sick of you always leaving everything until the last minute. I'm not going to let you play that game until your half is finished." Arthur said, huffing in frustration.

"Please Artie?" Alfred pleaded, using his puppy eyes method to convince the Brit. "You know me, I'll be sure to complete it, the professor will never know!"

Those puppy-eyes got to him at the first glance.

"Fine." He muttered, his face crimson rude, rouge scattered on his cheeks.

"YASS THANKS ARTIE!" He exclaims, giving Iggy a quick hug.

He grabbed Arthur's arm, and ran downstairs, dragging the Brit along with him.

"Moron." Iggy said to himself.

Yet, his face felt as if it was on fire, his cheeks the color of crimson red. Why though? Why did his pulse tense up with Alfred touched his arm? Why did he look forward to seeing him, more then friends should? Yet now, it set his heart ablaze in a mix of confusion, disdain and…attraction?

_It can't be,_ Iggy thought to himself. _You're acting like an idiot again, it's just hormones…_

Yet, that was all Iggy thought about for a week, and it didn't leave until much later.

* * *

><p>"We got an A on the project!" Alfred exclaimed.<p>

Alfred's "all-nighter skills" ended up proving it's worth, and the two boys walked out of the Science Lab with a shiny A on their experiment.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's a lesson for you. Alfred, stop bloody procrastinating so much. I swear you got lucky this time. Don't test your luck, you hear me?"

Arthur really didn't mean the harsh words he said. It was just that for the past few weeks, he was becoming sort of "shy" in front of his best friend. His heart thumped louder when Alfred was around, and often, he would blush around his presence.

Alfred just grinned widely, not even bothering with the tsundere's attitude.

"Love ya too bro."

And that's when it came tumbling it.

The blushing, the subtle touches, the tsundere act toward him…

It was in front of his eyes the entire time, and yet, he just pushed it away all this time.

Arthur Kirkland was in love with a man, a video game nerd, a hamburger-eating champion, and a fellow classmate.

But most importantly, he was in love with Alfred F. Jones.


End file.
